Attend the tale
by The-true-dark-over-lord
Summary: What happens when A girl from our time Can't get a brake even Back then? She is forced to live like A criminal when she’s forced in to dirty deeds, can she manage to get out of the deeds or will she be charged for the Crimes when no one else is there to t
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_What happens when A girl from our time Can't get a brake even Back then? Attend the tale to find out. I swear its better Than it sounds._

_A/N:I own nothing, But my lovely made-up characters, If I did own Sweeney Todd I would Be very happy, And Amazingly Rich Which I am not And Amazingly Awesome Which I am Anyway. SWING YOUR RAZOR HIGH SWEENEY!_

_Dedications: To my Muses.. Who decided to give me wacked out Dreams!! To my dreams, To my Buddies who where in my dreams that I based this lovely story off of...To my Buddies who will read this and laugh, because they know its something I would Do in real life._

+Chapter zero+

**"It was around 3:00 Am before they finally escaped the wraith of the Demon barber of fleet street, For he was hung and never heard of again never to Raise his Razor high..."**A very pale girl said and bowed motioning with her hand A motion towards the sky. "Or was he?" She smirked and the light dramatically flicked off, the few people that were listening stood and clapped.

**"Wow... Very breathtaking, Very Well... Very Sweeney of you, you've gotten the part of The Narrator Good job!"** A happy males voice said and the girl escaped off stage, A group of three greeted her.

**"Good job, Sweeney!"** The girl with bright blue eyes and bleached blond hair smiled and joked, as she hugged the girl.

**"Thanky!"** She smiled and laughed...Ever since she meet the three people, she was proud to call friends, She was know as Sweeney, Because she could tell you anything you need to know about The Legend of Sweeney, Though she didn't pick the name she'd rather be Mrs. Lovett. 'Sweeney' Laughed a bit, Her real name was Christine, Though she seldom Went by it, She rather 'Sweeney' or 'Chris'. She was short, and proud of it, She was also the youngest, Ranking in at 16 compared to her buddies who were 20 and older. She skipped 10-12 grade and was accepted into Mrs. Rookwood's school for the Arts. and She was damn good at what she did, she loved acting, and she could sing An Aria without a thought...but her true love was Painting. She could Paint A portrait so real you'd think the person would get up and walk away...In a little over 15 minutes, She hated flaunting it.

'Sweeney' smiled and pulled her short brown hair out of the messy bun, she had it in. The light shown on the group as they left the theater, The Girl was paler than she was in the stage light. Light-Sapphire eyes glanced at the group as they returned to the Green room, The place the actors waited to go on stage.

**"That Concludes Tryouts for 'The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.; The cast is set, congrats to those who made it. Better luck next time to those who didn't."** The Director smiled **"But on a lighter note guess what the cast is going to London for A week! To learn about your characters and the legends of Fleet Street...And Chris we need your guardians to sign this form stating you can go to London."** The director smiled and as the group of three passed by 'Sweeney' was handed the papers.

**"Poor Sweeney, So young, How you gonna get your parents to sign it?"** A tall boy with Red hair said.

**"I'm not...I'll have my grandpa sign it...He's pro-letting me visit"** she smiled, She waved frantically at the group as she split from the three she wandered towards a black car that was waiting for her at the gate, she smiled and got in to the car.

**"Hey Devil!"** She laughed as she greeted her brother, who had came to pick her up from her department.

**"Hey Demon."** He replied and turned on the radio, you see her and her brother, though as different as they were, they were inseparable, They even went to the same school, He was A level lower than her in Drama.

Chris had originally majored in to painting, until she got in a fight with A girl named Jamie, who lied about stuff she shouldn't have, and well Chris sorta lost it. Luckily the Headmaster was in love with her talent, and instead of expelling her Like he did to the Jamie Girl, Who already had caused multiple problems, He moved Chris to The Drama Department To make sure Jamie's little buddies didn't try and fight with her and to keep Chris in line.

**" Swing your Razor high Sweeney,**

**Raise it to the sky,**

**Freely flows the blood of those who moralize!"** Chris sang to the CD she just popped in.

**"So Did you get the part?"** Her brother asked.

**"yeah, I'm the creepy narrator." She smiled, "Hey, Devil...can I barrow a few thousand Bucks?"** She hopefully asked Even though she was in a higher level her brother, He was already A well know Actor, for his voice and such.

**"What!"** he stammered and slammed on the brakes.

**"I need about 8 grand."** She said calmly as the car started to move again.

**"Why?!"** He asked in a laugh.

**"You can't tell mum or dad,"** she said, you see her family was very Con-Letting her go to A different country, and would never sign the papers.

**"Alright..."** He said in a laugh and glanced over to her.

**"My class is going to Fleet Street for a week and I'll stay with Grandpa and Grandma while we're there...Please let me have the money!"** she pleaded.

The Brother Looked unsure but he knew she was going one way or another…He preferred she go the legal way.

**"Your paying me back. When do you need it...And I'm only giving you enough for the plane ticket."** He asked as they gradually got to the large house they called home, She Didn't like to call it home but she did anyway.

**"Tomorrow, We're leavening Sunday."** She smiled fighting the urge to Attack her brother with affection.

**"Alright."** He smiled it was quite until the voice of Mrs. Lovett broke the air.

**"Wait Whatcha rush Whatcha hurry."** Sang Mrs. Lovett and Chris leapt, Her brother laughed a bit.

**"She scare yah?"** He asked and she shoved him lightly as they pulled to a stop, they got out of the car and Chris Ran though the opened door and slung her bag on the couch of the study she just entered. She immediately flopped on her fathers desk chair and logged on to her messengers, Luckily her Uncle who was staying with her grandparents was on so she sent him a message.

_Messaging: T. Lovett_

_DemonXofXfleetXstreet: Hey uncle Tobs._

_T.Lovett: Hey Sweetie what's up?_

_DemonXofXfleetXstreet: Not much you_

_T.Lovett: Working, Auntie wants to know when your coming down to meet her?_

_DemonXofXfleetXstreet: If it all plays out well, Monday...but that's what I need you for…No Mum and Dad don't know, and yes Damien is paying for it, I need you to sign this permission slip for me._

_T.Lovett: o.O ok fax it over._

_DemonXofXfleetXstreet: KK_

….

DemonXofXfleetXstreet: You get it?

T.Lovett: Yes…your lucky we love you…sending it back now.

…….

DemonXofXfleetXstreet: Woot I love you! Thanks I'll see you on Monday…. By the way I'm staying there for the week we're there! Bye! 3

DemonXofXfleetXstreet: Logged off.

Chris fled to her room up stairs, She noticed a check on her desk and read it… it was in her teachers name and it held the amount she needed. So she slipped the check and the Signed form into her binder, which she slipped into her bag. She then decided to pack so she could hide it in Her buddy's car tomorrow when she got to school, so she'd have it for Sunday.

+End Prologue+


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: sorry I'm skipping days because I don't have enough patiance and time to do such typeing, And I'm skipping some stuff...yet again I own nothing..and I would like To read reviews.

++Sunday++

The group had Arrived at the Destination, The three decided to brake from The main touring group and wandered down Fleet street, Chris had always been interested in the Todd Case and Now she got to explore with her three buddies.

The Group of three stopped in front of Todd's Old shop and The first words out of her mouth where. **"Holy shit."** She Squeed happily and ran to the door, picking the lock she slipped in all ninja like her three companions fallowed and shut the door behind them.

**"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd.  
His skin was pale and his eye was odd.  
He shaved the faces of gentlemen  
who never thereafter were heard of again.  
He trod a path that few have trod  
did Sweeney Todd…"** She suddenly sang as she danced around the shop darkly.

**"The demon barber of fleet street.  
He kept a shop in London town.  
Of fancy clients and good renown  
and what if none of their souls were saved  
they went to their maker impeccably shaved.  
By Sweeney,  
by Sweeney Todd  
the demon barber of fleet street."**

She danced and laughed a bit as the three other friends sang as well.

**"Swing your razor wide!  
Sweeney, hold it to the skies.  
Freely flows the blood of those who moralize.  
His needs were few, his room was bare.  
A lavabo and a fancy chair.  
A mug of suds, and a leather strop,  
an apron, a towel, a pail, and a mop.  
For neatness he deserves a nod,  
does Sweeney Todd," **A dark figure moved behind the unknowing singers.

**"The demon barber of Fleet Street.  
Inconspicuous Sweeney was,  
quick, and quiet and clean he was.  
Back of his smile, under his word,  
Sweeney heard music that nobody heard.  
Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned,  
like a perfect machine he planned,  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle  
Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney!  
Sweeney!"** the Singers were interrupted by a harsh voice and Christine Being attacked A razor held to her throat.

**"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!" **The voice sung and Christine gulped.  
**"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!"** she repeated and he moved her backwards towards a door. The group of friends ran out of the shop.  
**"He served a dark and avengeful God!"** He sung again and Christine whimpered,  
**"He served a dark and avengeful God! "** She repeated in a cry as she was pulled back.  
**"What happened then, well that's the play,  
and he wouldn't want us to give it away..."** The man said almost in a laugh  
as Christine started to tear as the razor pulled at her skin.

**"Not Sweeney  
Not Sweeney Todd  
The demon barber of Fleet...  
Street..."** she cried and was let go suddenly.

**"Welcome to my shop…"** the voice said and Christine stood almost petrified.

**"Oh really I didn't mean to scare you to bad."** He laughed and She ran to the other side of the room crying.

**"Well aren't you going to say hello."** He laughed a bit and some one, this time a woman appeared not looking At Christine she said words that no one would want to hear.

**"Hey, Mr. T The Bodies are nice and baked in to the pies."** The girl laughed and looked up seeing Christine and she gasped.

The Man lunged at Christine with A stool smacking her she fell and held her head She then tried to get up Struggling with the man who She guessed didn't like Her because she heard something that could have easily be masked by a _"just kidding."_ She Ran across the floor...well in A wobble as The Woman Lunged for her with A knife, slicing her arm she scram and Punched with All her might stumbling backwards only to fall down a whole that the man opened. She smacked her head on the floor and blacked out.

When She woke up she glanced around She shakenly stood up, and looked around,

**"Damn I don't even get a brake today…Fucking Sweeney Todd wanna be."** She growled and looked around, She jumped a bit as The Door leading down to were she was opened a bit and a shadow played against the wall, _'Oh So he's gonna come to finish me off. I think not.'_ She thought and grabbed a rock that was lodged under her bum. She ran to The wall hidden in shadows and waited to see the man…What she saw shocked her, It wasn't The right man.. she looked confuse. But then again so did he. he seemed to be looking for something as his back was turned to her she slid against the wall A spider had crawled inches from her face, and she scram. The man turned around and he was none other than the Demon of fleet street him self.

++Chapter end++


End file.
